


Hydra's Dread Fox

by AzulMountain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Breeding, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Chimeras, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Stiles, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Room (Marvel), Relationships May Change, SHIELD, Underage Sex, Werewolves, Yakuza, generalization of places and history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulMountain/pseuds/AzulMountain
Summary: Turns out Stiles Stilinski was engineered before birth to be Hydra's greatest weapon.He finds out he has two fathers via an absorbed twin (thank you Dread Doctors). He's pretty sure that he is the good twin, but it doesn't really matter to Hydra because he will be following in his father's foot steps and become a cold blooded assassin for evil. No matter Stiles' opinion on things. Dicks.Assassins must run in the family because his aunt is one too. His mother was going to be one before some Red Room assholes decided she'd make a better chimera breeder. Also, dicks.All because the God of Mischief decided to liven up the planet with beasts from the Nine Realms.Thanks a lot Loki.So yeah, this is life after the Nogitsune and it pretty much sucks.





	1. Prologue: The Nine Worlds Zoo

***A couple Millennia Ago on Asgard***

     Years of Loki’s murderous antics could not have dissuaded the Asgardian prince from following his brother down an unfamiliar hidden passage. Thor had giggled thinking to scare Loki, but the joke was on him because half way through he became stuck. The hazardous tunnel of roughhewn stone was narrow and too tight for his armored bulk to pass.

     “Gods give me peace, Brother. I should stab you and leave you for dead.”

     Thor’s startled scream challenged the mightiest fair maiden yodelers of Midgard. A hand smashed over the blond prince’s mouth and Loki hissed in his ear, “I will make you lick this rock for a millennium, if you cause anyone to find this place with your banshee lungs.”

     “No, Loki! Please help.”

     “Only if you promise not to tell the All-Father about this place or anything that happens.” Thor growled and wiggled knowing promises to his brother were often dangerous and likely to end in fratricide, but he remained utterly stuck.

     “Fine! I promise.”

     Loki’s twisted smile spoke volumes, “We are going to have so much fun!” The seidr’s illusion fell and revealed that it was Loki holding Thor trapped. Free, Thor swung at his brother and punched right through the illusion and into the stone, rocks pummeled their heads. “Stop breaking my things!” Loki swept his hand over the wall with his green magic aglow and the stones sorted into the correct positions whole once again. “Come along, you mewling quim.” _*_

      “You puny-” Thor could now see just where his brother’s mischief led them. The Throne Room Crypt opened into an expansive cavern and he was in so much trouble, “-dick… this is madness!”

     Horrified, Thor dared not move as he watched the blasé way Loki reached out to pet the giant wolf. At any moment his snake brother was about to be torn asunder by a wolf larger than a turf hut. Surprisingly, Loki remained whole and stroked the grey fur of an ox-sized paw.  

     “Brother… Let me get this straight, you take Fenrir for _walkies_?”

     “Yes, I’ve got a leash and everything. He likes Midgard trees the most. Don’t you? Yes you do!”

     The giant wolf wiggled and encircled his massive tail around Loki. Fenrir’s tail thumped repeatedly and pummeled the laughing god. “Oh and get this, the human twigs worship Fenrir’s favorite piss spots, they call them nementons, isn’t that hilarious!”

     Thor stood frozen in the crevice Loki had dug into his father’s treasure horde and prayed, ‘Gods have mercy when Odin declares their executions by _Blood Eagle!’*_

     Loki yanked his arm from the wolf’s maw and gave Fenrir a playful punch. “Oh, brother you’re not handling this very well are you.”

     “That beast wreaked havoc throughout the Nine Worlds!”

     “True, but now he has a leash, Dwarf made and perfectly safe. Besides I’ve done it loads of times and nothing ever happened.”

     “Loads of times! You are insane!”

     Loki laughed manically, “Yes. Yes, I am.”

     “The Aesir bound him for a reason; he could swallow the sun, the moon, the All-Father!”

     “Oh please, Brother, he hardly wants to eat those old gaseous bags. He prefers squirrels, elk, and mountain trolls, thank you.”

     “Ragnarok would befall Asgard if he is freed!” Thor’s shout shook the cavern and the wolf covered his sensitive ears with his paws.

     Loki stood from his crouch and gestured to the wolf’s body where centuries of scars had built around the now missing chains. “He is my son! This cruelty by the All-Father on all my children is wrong. He is a child! The least I can do is visit and spend time with him. Let my son forget his lonesome existence for a short while, you cannot begrudge him his right to family.”

     “Then visit him here!”

     “Then Jormi would get lonely, idiot.”

     “You don’t,” Thor scoffed incredulously.

     “We do. Full disclaimer, sometime Hela visits too and last I checked Midgard was whole and well.”

     “Heimdall would have seen her leave Helheim!” Thor could not believe his brother.

     “He is blind as a Niflheim bog-bat to mountain ash.”

     “Mountain ash?”

     “The Midgardian powder in our amulets,” Loki pointed to the small vials fitted around his and his son’s necks. “It’s a rather morbid practice by the druids; they take a century-dead male’s remains and mix it with ash-pulp and you get this cloaking powder…”

     “What? Odin, Vili and Vé made human males from ash tree limbs. They play god!”

     “Exactly, you should see how the druids use wych elm ash. In the hands of a spark, it’s like the most potent sex drug in all the nine-”

     “Enough! Gods, Loki please don’t tell me I have to worry about more of your spawn running around.”

     Loki froze. “I should check, but it’s been hundreds of years since these red head twi…”

     Fenrir covered his years again, not wanting to hear about his father’s conquests. His uncle blessedly interrupted, “Wait you said mountain trolls?”

     “Yeah, originally from Svartalfheim, the dwarves were happy to let me take them.”

     “You’ve brought beasts from different worlds to Midgard!”

     “How else were my boys supposed to get to see the other realms? Besides, it’s not like the twigs were doing anything with the place.”

 

***Some Centuries Later, Midgard***

    The land was pristine. Thor tried to enjoy the scenery and pretend there was a waterfall nearby, not the sound of his wolf nephew relieving himself on a giant oak. He was still upset on the whole, but he had relaxed a bit.  His brother was such a different person around his son. Granted he was still conniving and murderous, but his mischief was good-natured and Fenrir followed suit. Stories of the young wolf’s rampages were told in households across the realms to frighten little ones into behaving. Thor could see now just how terrible the punishments had been for Fenrir who was only acting by his animal nature. These secret walks were good for them and Thor would protect his brother’s secrets.

    “Good job, Fen. You get that nemeton, bless it well.” Loki called over his shoulder and watched the deluge trickle down into a root cellar, which was new since the last time he and Fenrir had visited this part of Midgard. He chuckled at the thought of the poor sap that built it, finding a flood of wolf urine in his cold storage.

    Humans had been breeding like rabbits and the places he could walk his son were becoming fewer and fewer. Speaking of which…

    “Oh my, someone has been drinking rain from your paw prints.”

    Fenrir huffed at his father, the equivalent of the wolf’s laugh, and sat to watch the curious half breeds that had gathered in the woods just beyond. Thor was at their side and held his hammer out studying the abominations. “This is no doubt your fault, Brother.”

    Loki just chuckled, “Probably.”

    The werewolves were getting brave and started to encircle the invaders. Loki studied the rag tag pack. One was upsettingly large compared to its brethren. “That won’t do,” Loki sighed eyeing the monster. There would be little sport for the creature amongst the pitiful humans. The mountain trolls from Svartalfheim had long learned Fenrir’s favorite haunts and stayed away. He’ll have to find something for the beast to play with.

    “Just a moment, hold his leash.” Loki tossed the dwarf leash to Thor, opened a portal and disappeared.

    With Loki’s sudden departure, Thor got really nervous about his company. Fenrir turned to him and his nephew’s lips curled in a snarl. “Oh shit!” Thor was about to run, but there was a flash and then a roaring whoosh of flames came hurling out of the reopened portal. Loki followed a moment later.

    “Oh good, they’re still here.”

     The werewolves scattered quickly, clear that this threat on their territory was well beyond their capabilities. “ _Now let it work. Mischief, thou art afoot. Take thou what course thou wilt!_ ”*

     Fenrir barked excitedly and took off racing after the hellhounds Loki had procured, no doubt from Muspelheim. The realm was the land of fire beings. Thor’s arm nearly ripped from his side as he too was dragged after the fiery beasts that were chasing the fleeing werewolves.

     “LOKIIIIIII!”

     Loki’s yelled out to a vanishing Thor, “Surtr says hi!”

     And Thor enjoyed the taste of Middle Earth’s dirt until the merry chase ended late in the night. Three days later.

 

***1760s, forest near Montreal, Canada***

     Black miasma poured off the monster. Fire blue eyes blazed and its roar tore through the very fabric of the realm. Hellhounds scattered before it as it lunged and buried its clawed fist through a human’s chest.

     “I think Thor is right father,” Hela groused out, hating to agree with Odin’s progeny. The skeleton half of her rattled in step with each of the beast’s pounding footsteps and her head ached.

     “Alright I concede your point, Brother. This has gone too far.” Loki kept a firm grip on Fenrir’s leash. The wolf was itching to join in the fun, but there were so many twigs in the area and surely Heimdall searched for the source of how a Helheim dire wolf made it to Middle Earth.

     “Honey, perhaps you should have a turn. ‘Fight fire with fire’ as the saying goes.”

     Hela clapped merrily. “Ah! I have the best idea! It’s all the rage in the new territories! But perhaps with our favorite voyeur on watch we should leave this to the humans.”

     “Ahh… they all died while you were talking and the beast has changed forms. How disappointing. Papa I wanted to play!” Fenrir whined and head butted Loki, knocking him to the ground and then picked him up in his maw. The wolf shook Loki playfully like a rag doll and then spit him to the ground.

     “Your kids are the best!” Thor laughed and nudged his nephew and they both laughed at the filth Loki wore.

     Covered in drool, grass, and mud, Loki was eager for a bath. Midgard had grown tiresome. The alien supernatural creatures were invasive species, obviously, and thrived with the telluric currents of Midgard’s internal magic. In the years between walks the world changed and pressured by human habitation there were more conflicts than what Loki could ever have imagined. Introducing a better predator to solve their problems was no longer an option, but he had no better ideas. “Just get on with it.”

     “Uncle Thor, if Mjolnir doesn’t mind, I’ll need its help.”

     A pitched resonance confirmed the female’s question. “This is going to be great!” She discreetly opened a portal to Helheim, incase Heimdall was still watching, and left for a dozen minutes.

     Loki had just finished pulling the clumps of grass from his helmet when she returned with three ghoulish riders in leather and whips on fearsome steads.

     “Ohhhh! I know these guys! From the lore! Brother look! LOOK!”

     Loki had to do a double take, not at the famous riders, but at his idiot brother.

     “I can’t believe they’re here! I love the scarves.” Thor really did just say all that like a crushing fanboy and was still waving like the horsemen hadn’t notice the blond giant in a red cape mooning over them from their horses’ feet. Thor studied the riders and turned to Hela, “HATS! They need those Midgardian Western style ones.”

      “I knew I forgot something.” A brimmed hat with a high M shaped crown puffed into existence. “I give you the Ghost Riders: The Outlaw, The Ranger, and The Enforcer. Mjolnir, if you wouldn’t mind.”

     A crack of lightning arched from the hammer and struck the riders. Thunder cracked overhead as Hela spoke, “Now they can hunt anytime it storms on Midgard and thunder through the sky! No portals, no problem. _Yippie-yi-aie, Yippie-yi-oh! Ghost Riders in the sky_.”*

     “Are those spurs? What kind of weapon is that?” Loki looked over the strange articles his daughter thought fashionable and he just couldn’t see it. There should be more flash, more giant helmets, and gold. “Where is their armor?”

    “Father! They’re undead, they don’t need armor. I updated the whip with a pistol, but they still have them to like _crack_ …” she mimed a whip, “and _ta-da_ entire existence erased from this realm. Good bye supernatural problem. They can totally take care of themselves because the living captives become their army and they don’t need to eat. Humans won’t see them, only their targets, so the twigs won’t freak. And we don’t have to keep opening outside portals and Heimdall won’t notice...”

     Loki held up his hand to stop his daughter’s excited rambling. “So your idea is to let loose Odin’s Hunt dressed as cowboys?”

     “They are my huntsmen now since Odin turned Mr. Mighty-Morality-King! He cast his old riding buddies to my _dishonorable_ dead world, _they are mine!_ ”

     “Alright! Gods, child, no one is going to take them away! I just wanted to point attention to the fact that seeing his old murder buddies popping about on Midgard, not where he stashed his dirty laundry, is going to point an arrow right at you!”

     “And then at you!” Thor broke in, following Loki’s train of thought.

     “Nah… He’s too busy poking his empty eye-hole searching for insight.” Hela was patting one of the nightmare steads and didn’t see the thunderous look cross Thor’s face.

     “Watch your mouth, Lokidottir! He’s my father and king! He is wise beyond all.”

     “ _And with foxes we must play the fox!_  * He won’t touch the riders. Too many minds remembering will break his spells and reveal Asgardian’s stains!” She looked fearsome in her rage as her power rose to meet Thor’s.

     “Enough! Father is wise, but this may very well work.” Loki stepped between his daughter and brother. The searching look from Hela left Loki wondering why she looked disappointed. “Let him think what he will; he already knows about Nine World Zoo here! Just send your hunters off and I can have my bath.”

 

***Springs of Sight, On Vanir***

     The pool rippled and the spell of sight ended. “I can see why you asked for my assistance, Lady Frigga.”

      The Asgardian Queen turned to her longtime Vanir friend, “By your celestial grace, I would have you protect this realm from the stupidity of my children. I fear the anger Odin will shed upon the worlds when he finds out this truth, but I am first a mother and will do anything for them. I know they are not your people, but please help them weather the Storm.”

      “My kitsune family shall protect Midgard for as long as we can, My Queen.”

      “Noshiko, you have my eternal thanks.”

 

 

 

Most of the first part of this monster is written, but not edited. Part I is mostly how Stiles came to be born. Part II will be set in 2011 (Teen Wolf Season 3(b) and post- Avengers into Captain America: the Winter Soldier) immediately post-nogitsune Stiles. If you are not familiar with Teen Wolf through the end of the Season 5 there will be spoilers; as those villains are introduced much earlier in the Dread Fox Day's timeline.

This story centers around these characters: Stiles Stilinski, Claudia & Noah Stilinski, Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes, and Noshiko Yukimura. Maybe Derek or Peter as a love interest for Stiles or a MCU character??? That part is still a bit cloudy.

I have yet to see Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War, but anything Marvel before that is up for grabs in this fic. I will take this AU before Winter Soldier and Hydra are known to the world. I tried to provide backstory for characters and events so it doesn't just seem like I threw it in with no purpose.  A lot is based on all media types of Marvel, but selected to fit my needs. Teen Wolf and Marvel have a lot of the material is based off of Norse-lore, so they mesh well.

Thanks for reading the Intro! Let me know what you think!

Notes:

  * In this fanfic: Hela, Fenrir, and Jormi (Jormungand) are Loki's children and nothing like the characters in Thor: Ragnarok.

  * mewling quim: _From Avengers 1 movie, means 'whimpering vagina', 'quim' did not evoke the taboo misogynistic meaning known today with 'the word 'cunt'_

  * _‘_ Blood Eagle!’ _: Historical refrences but known to me from Vikings (TV) Season 2 Episode 7_

  * _“_ Now let it work. Mischief, thou art afoot. Take thou what course thou wilt!”: _Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act 3 Scene 2_
  * "Yippie-yi-aie, Yippie-yi-oh! Ghost Riders in the sky.” _Ghost Riders in the Sky, written by Stan Jones, 1948._

  * “And with foxes we must play the fox!": _Thomas Fuller_
  * This is a work of fiction. There are a lot of things immoral with it that are fine in fiction, but not in real life. This does not make me amoral person. Peace. 




	2. A Long Came A Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia finds her place in the Red Room Academy is not in the Black Widow Ops, but somewhere more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajos is Claudia Stilinski's maiden name.
> 
> We get a glimpse in Age of Ultron of what Natasha's past was like in the Red Room and this remains the case for her history in this fic with a few changes.
> 
> The character Madame B is from Agent Carter and Dr. Kudin is from the Black Widow comics. I don't know anything about these characters in cannon, I really just used their names.
> 
> Red Room brainwashing tool Disney movie is from Agent Carter too.

 

***1981 Poland, USSR ***

     Evil had come to Kielce, her birth city in the heart of the Holy Cross Mountains in south central Poland, and her parents had handed her right over.

     Claudia Gajos remembered her mother’s calloused hand clenching a gold fountain pen as she traced the pencil guide for the letters in her name on scrap paper. The signature design was entirely Madame B’s and it ill-suited the illiterate peasant woman who struggled with its elegance. Having never attended school, her mother had to learn to write her name to sign documents that she couldn’t even read.

     At six years old, she knew the elegant lady was irritated by her inept mother; though nothing about her face indicated her feelings, Claudia just felt it. Like how she knew these people were evil, but her parents couldn’t see it. The Madame smiled and coached the farmer’s wife patiently, until the result was good enough for the official papers.

     Perfection dictated everything about the Madame B’s demeanor and Claudia knew it was expected to be returned in equal measure, but that day, less than perfect seemed adequate. Her mother had nearly burst into tears when a drop of ink hit the corner of the document after signing. Any pride from learning to write her name had evaporated and in trying to wipe her mistake away, she smudged the ink and left a blotchy fingerprint and a crease.

     Claudia standing at her mother’s elbow couldn’t believe her mother cared more about disappointing the stranger and a bit of paper than the fact she just lost her only girl to the Communists.

     Father, for an anti-communist rebel, showed little fanfare to the event and only glanced once at the documents to make sure they weren’t decreasing the size of the farm plots in the collective again, before hastily signing the documents in blocky caps. Not caring for the fancy promises of a fine education or their family’s service to the union any more than his daughter’s loss was more food for the rest. Madame’s armed escorts folded in around the woman and the small girl and that was it.

     Her home like many things she thought important disappeared that day.

 

*** Two years later, Moscow, Russia, USSR ***

     Called to the parlor where the administrators took tea with the director, Claudia stood stiff before the familiar collection of doctors and staff. One surreptitious look to the side did nothing to calm her. There was a foreigner present that day.

     An out-migration beginning in the 1920s perpetrated by the xenophobic Soviet Party left a rather homogenous Eastern Europe. Overt racism was less the issue than the party’s propaganda to keep outside social influences from subverting their hold over the Motherland. There were work restrictions on the number of minorities a business could hire and very little housing available for immigrants, so it’s not like the young child had much exposure to East Asians.

     The terrifying woman sat stately at Madame B’s side, the head widow cadet trainer. Most of the women in her new ‘home’ frightened her, but the otherworldly feel of this being turned Claudia to stone. The woman was the human embodiment of the celestial universe with her astral cloak of silver comets and her star lit eyes. Madame Y, the foreigner was introduced and she bowed with her perfect posture and manners.

     Claudia tucked her chin and looked at the lush carpet in a rather undignified way given her etiquette teacher’s squint, to keep from looking like a lunatic. If she allowed her eyes follow the ghostly tails of the outsider’s aura, weaving one side to the next like an angry cat, the director would have her eliminated from the program. She did not want to die.   

     Murmurs by the older girls spoke of this woman, ‘The Geisha’. That she would take certain girls away to her sakura blossom land and force them to service old perverts, before gutting them with their samurai swords. Claudia while frightened didn’t think that was any different than what the academy was teaching.

     “No,” a very cold voice spoke.

     The director and his doctors’ bickering over scores were silenced at the foreigner’s interruption. Any feelings of her oversight in their project were quickly masked by cool politeness. “Pardon, Madame Y, but you have already weighed in on your part. Have you changed your mind?”

     Madame Y, known only to a select few as Noshiko Yukimura, smiled at the lengths the human girl went to avoid her kitsune tails’ teasing dance. It was obvious, while not a supernatural creature, the girl was sensitive to the paranormal. Sadly, this did not warrant her preclusion from the program and probably made her more attractive to the scientists for experimentation. Had Ms. Gajos been found with creature blood, the girl would be relinquished to her clan as per agreement with the Soviet’s, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, MI-6, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D, or any other mad scientist group found experimenting on the supernatural or face annihilation by the Yukimura Clan and its many allies. The world couldn’t survive any more Dread Doctors, thank you.

     “No, she will not become your next Black Widow, Director.”

     “Unbelievable! Sir, you are going to let this yellow snake...” The doctor pushing for permission to begin Kurdin’s biochemical enhancement on today’s subject in preparation for the Black Widow Ops fell to the floor in pain from the director’s punch.

     “You have _seen_ this?” The director of The Red Room spoke to Madame Y with a mad glint in his eyes.

     As a Vanir celestial kitsune, she had powers of sight, but nothing like the precognition they thought. So she fudged a little in her dealings with the vile group, playing up her mysticism for show in order to make extracting supernatural children a little easier. What she could see was something like bonds in time. The sheer number of strings from this tiny girl’s future progeny knotted into a ball that made the celestial-kitsune itch to bat the mess. After 900 years, Noshiko could not believe she would witness such a node of convergence. This future child would have immense power to shape the very universe.

     She saw the director’s answer, but also Department X’s and a number of other evils plaguing the last two centuries demise. Ones her clan was complicit in helping for the sake of keeping the supernatural world’s peace.

_Jigou jitoku_. _You reap what you sow._ *

     Alpha Satomi from Oak Creek Internment Camp would tear her throat out if she knew Noshiko allowed innocents, human or supernatural, to be harmed in such a manner. The kitsune’s freedom was near and it would cost many souls. The Gajos and Romanov families’ lines would pay the most.

     “Her half-sister is your White Lotus,” Madame Y spoke and like a gong Fate plucked at the tiny white string that connected Claudia to an unseen being.

     A frantic search by the Director for the subject’s family history failed to list said sister, only three brothers. “Unborn,” Madame Y answered the confused man and smiled, “and Claudia will be your Red Lotus.”

     “Our little Winter Mother,” The director and his staff all turned to stare at the small girl with reverence. 

     And with the foreigner’s words the lotus seeds of the unborn innocent and Claudia were rooted in the murky waters of anguish and torture. The programs glorious creations would help Department X ascend above the world. One white in her complete devotion to the Black Widow Ops, the other red in her role as Mother for the rebirth of Winter Soldier Program.

     Claudia felt a chill rip from her very soul and fly toward the cosmic angel with the dancing tails. Unseen wounds tore at galaxy tails and the woman rocked back in her seat in pain. The woman’s grimace went unnoticed by the celebrating Red Room Project staff.

     They were alone in their silent conversation.

     “I’m sorry.”

     Claudia had no idea why the woman apologized, but she knew she would never forgive this being. Her death and beyond she would find a way to make this fox woman pay.

 

*** 1984 ***

     The morning she woke with a red petal stain was the day Claudia was forced to put down her knives and pick up a cello. Instead of training in combat and tactics, she practiced politics. The grueling hours of hand to hand and weapons training were spent learning languages and mathematics. Acrobatics became dance and so on.

     She should have been happy to escape the violence of the widow ops, but she could see beyond the brainwashing for what this change meant. The Winter Mother would not be a killer, she would only breed them and now she physically could.

     Dr. Lyudmila Kudin became her new hell. The woman was a top geneticist in Department X and the Black Widow Ops. Claudia’s genetic material and health were her top priorities, right after the semen samples from Winter Soldier. Eugenics had long been a passion of Hydra and Department X. Countless women had been in Claudia’s position, ripe and ready to birth super soldiers, but the envisioned army never bore fruit. Something in the serum prevented embryos from maturing past seventh week.

     The prophetic declaration by Madame Y became doctrine to Dr. Kudin. The geneticist had no conclusive results on how subject ‘Mother’ was any different than all the other female subjects before. There was just something special about Mother and would be their success amongst all the failures.

     “She should remain pure,” The last warning Madame Y had spoken to the director that day, before disappearing from KGB and Department X’s watch; never to be seen again.

_Pure;_ it was debated among the doctors as to what this state entailed.

     Virginity was a given. No male would be taking privileges from Mother unlike the other cadets. Claudia, chained to her bed at night, would hear other girls being led out of the dormitory by trainers and she thanked God for this small mercy.

     In this place of hell, it also meant she was to remain free from biochemical enhancements. There would be no quick fixes for her health issues spawning from early childhood malnourishment. That Mother’s figure would always be short and the real possibility that her children would be tiny, sat uneasy with the doctors. Used to having their widows physically and mentally enhanced, they were uncomfortable with such a spindly girl being the bosom of their future weapons.

     Still, they held on to hope that they could fix these perceived faults through whatever means the doctor’s wished as Madame Y never specified anything about the ‘purity’ of Mother’s children. So the doctors’ resentment over the denial for perfectly engineered embryotic specimens would one day be absolved in her children’s experimentation.

     And so she was thankfully left natural. With time and nutrition their subject had come a long way. No longer subjected to harsh training, she quickly gained the needed weight and her cycles became consistent and normal. She had blossomed into a very promising subject for her doctors as she naturally released two or more eggs each cycle from her ovaries. The program was ecstatic. Super Soldier twins or triplets could become a reality in a few short years, easily doubling the outcome from their statistics. If all went well, the Republic would have dozens of Super Soldiers through her fertile years and if cloning techniques improved, her clones’ efforts would be exponential.

     Claudia was horrified.

 

*** 1988 ***

     One day they measured her hormone levels before placing a half dead child in her arms and told her to care for her. Claudia glared at the doctors and took the shivering child to her private dorm. She was no longer a widow-trainee and could no longer bunk in their dormitories. A new corridor with even more security was her home now.

     No one was taking any chances with their precious subject and the administration was right to do so because more often than not it was a jealous girl that tried to cripple Claudia out of spite. No one ever saw those foolish girls again.

     Claudia was eleven and her charge was younger. Younger than she had been when she was taken from the Holy Cross Mountains. There was ash and blood in the red head’s hair amongst the bruises and a sprained shoulder. She smelled acrid like smoke from a house fire.

     Knowing the evil behind this place, Claudia was certain the girl’s family was dead. They had probably tried to defy the program and keep their daughter, unlike her parents. Madame B would have them killed. With no witnesses, no one could dispute the State’s guardianship of the poor orphan.

     Claudia gently washed and dried the child, tucked her in her own bed. Once dried, the girl looked like a pixie, a fire pixie given her crimson hair.

     She felt familiar.

     A half-forgotten resemblance to what Claudia remembered of her mother’s appearance popped into her mind and transformed into the bruised face of her new charge. Her jewel eyes were the same, the nose, the lips…

     Claudia growled as her deep hatred for the woman surfaced in the face of a stranger. The child flinched and seeing such terror on the doppelgänger’s face, Claudia felt terrible as she never considered herself capable of such anger. Even in the widow ops the trainers couldn’t beat it into her. Never would she be capable of inflicting pain on an innocent.

     A soft lullaby hummed past her mouth and the child hovered in and out of exhaustion and fear. Claudia was told to never speak Polish in the Red Room Academy, but they never said anything about singing. She added her hated mother’s words and the relaxing mood evaporated. Soft green-blue eyes widened and filled with tears. Bemused Claudia tried hushing the child, afraid they would draw attention, but the child began screaming for her mother. The orderlies entered, sedated, and dragged the child from Claudia’s bed and out of the room.

     A new set of doctors took a second blood sample from the confused preteen. “How did you like meeting your little sister?”

 

*******

     The Red Room doctors had long given up on psychotechnic therapy on Claudia. Professor Pehelintsov’s fabricated memories used to brainwash the other girls proved ineffective, so nothing could be done about her conditioning. Claudia let them think she was indoctrinated enough to let her out of their immediate control. She would never display the intelligence scores of the enhanced widows, but she wasn’t dumb. She didn’t fight, she survived.

     The doctors had been eager to begin fertilization as young as thirteen, but the director had not given his permission. Mother Winter needed to mature, naturally. The future strain of enduring year after year of pregnancy as the program intended to breed the most soldiers from her fertile womb demanded her health to be sound. Thirteen was simply too young, sixteen was better.

     It meant she had three years before they would inseminate her with the Winter Soldier’s sperm and there would be no escape.

     She had seen the demon training the young widows and she was terrified. Nightmares of bionic babies with mechanic limbs murdering indiscriminately, while nursing from her teats had the psychologists concerned. She began to withdraw from her studies and her health suffered. They forced her to eat, but she lost weight. She knew if she could sabotage her body in the right way, all their evil plans would end.

     But she couldn’t. She wasn’t strong enough. She was not her sister. Not that Claudia knew or even saw the girl, Natasha, since their first short meeting. But rumors, even in the Red Room, had found her sequestered corner over the last two years.

     Her sister was a baby demon now, thanks to Disney. The subliminal brainwashing in the movie _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ gave Claudia a headache, but never altered her psyche. The doctors gossiped through Claudia’s health checks about how much promise Natasha held. The tiny fire pixie would easily become the demon Black Widow the foreigner had foretold.

 

***1989 to 1993***

     The director decided that a change in scenery would pull Claudia through this minor setback. It was late in summer break in 1989, but plans were made in haste for the beginning of the fall semester. With three impressive student-widows as her guards and one retired-widow-now-teacher to keep her mind safe from the West, the Red Room Academy infiltrated Internationale Taglilien Schule für Mädchen (Daylily International School for Girls).

     A select few girls aged eleven to eighteen with profound musical talent came from eastern bloc countries to study in consortium with West German girls in Stuttgart. For over three decades, the communist girls learned the Western methods and shared the great Eastern European composers with the West. The Red Room Director knew the daughters of influential Western politicians boarded with this school. The young widows would make important contacts for the program.

     It was a smooth transition for Claudia. The discipline expected by the Red Room academy had her German teachers praising her manners and her music was well received. For once Claudia fit in well and the promising widows struggled to adapt. Blood lust trained into the mini-spies was difficult to control when catty spoiled brats shared their space. How one handled such children was vastly different than at home in Moscow. One of the Soviet girls was dismissed for her violent outburst against a Daylily student. Claudia was sure the Red Room teacher dumped the girl’s body in the woods outside Stuttgart. Eventually, the widows persevered and learned to navigate the liberal environment.

     And then it was November of 1989 and East Germany fell with the Berlin Wall.

     Disorganization in the new unified government offices kept the small contingent from returning to the bloc. The Soviet teacher was allowed to stay with her students despite the German’s insistence that the school remove any Soviet with a visa and wait to reapply from their home country. Ultimately the government caved to the wealthy school and allowed the foreign contingent to stay.

     The world turned to chaos and for the first time in Claudia’s life she felt peace.

     She could stay. Stay away from the doctors and their menstrual charts, the imaging, the blood draws. Her Nursemaid, the Red Room teacher that kept her from defecting to the West, was still incredibly invasive in her questions for the doctors back in Moscow, but neither wished to suffer the indignity of calculating the volume of her menstrual flow. The doctors truly were creeps. Thankfully, at Daylily all she needed to worry about was music.

     The cacophony of the girls’ instruments bridged the rising and falling of the political climate in Europe. Through one country claiming independence from the Soviets to the next, until the crescendo culminated in December 1991. Christmas was celebrated with a fanaticism when Gorbachev resigned his post and Russian Independence reined.

     The Soviet Union was no more.

     The dramatic drop in Russian oil and gas revenue pulled much of Department X’s funding away. Treachery within the ranks destroyed the Russian’s Winter Soldier Ops. The Red Room, remained functioning, but the fat was trimmed.

     Claudia was fat. Natasha was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigou jitoku. You reap what you sow.* From Teen Wolf Season 3 episode 21


	3. Waste and Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos and treachery buck the covert operations of Department X. One endures, the other falls, either way Hydra prevailed. A mysterious player from the past is making a move.
> 
> Short background chapter... next Claudia and Noah meet.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last information dump chapter for a long while! Sorry. I just find it lends more understanding for later chapters. It seems a bit heavy handed to me sometimes, but how do you explain Marvel or Teen Wolf without a ton of layers?

***Siberia, Russia 1991***

     Hydra recovered control of the original Winter Soldier when their operative Colonel Vasily Karpov was rooted out by the Russian Armed Forces from Department X’s Winter Soldier Ops in December 1991. Just nine days before Russian Independence, Director Karpov released the Winter Soldier from his cryostasis chamber in Siberia and took control of the brainwashed operative using a list of trigger words. Complete destruction followed. One of the strongest covert Soviet programs was dismantled by their own weapon. Loyal Russian scientists with knowledge of the super serum or the Winter Soldier program died, any remaining personnel joined Hydra if they were smart.

 

*** 1992 ***

     What use was the Winter Mother with Hydra in control of the Winter Soldier?

     One year after Russian Independence and a complete overhaul of the Ministry of Defense budget it was decided.

     None.

     The Winter Mother Op scope for the new Russian Foreign Intelligence Service (SVR) was too long and without the support of the old KGB, the Red Room was forced to terminate the program. Angered and feeling betrayed, Dr. Lyudmila Kudin left the program. The top geneticist and doctor to the Winter Mother would not accept the decision, so she sought a future for her life’s work elsewhere.

     It was her fanaticism that led her combing through the wreckage of the burnt out shell that had once housed the Winter Soldier Ops branch of Department X looking for more samples from their stolen asset. She had managed to smuggle the last viable sample from her lab in the Red Room Academy, before the SVR locked the geneticist out. She found nothing, but her effort was not in vain.

     The treacherous ex-director of the Winter Soldier Ops program missed something in his attempt to eliminate all knowledge of the super soldiers in Russia; a series of letters predating the assassination of Dr. Abraham Erskine in 1943, concerning the esoteric origins of the Super Soldier Serum. They were found amidst the burnt files in Arnim Zola’s journal, the creator of the original Winter Soldier.

     The letters’ conversations were at times insane with a fantastical mix of folk lore and pseudoscience. Mentions of La Bête du Gévaudan just after the Seven Years Wars was the earliest modern reference, but some of the letters followed the exploits of the Nazi SS Himmler’s Ahnenerbe projects and their search for ancient Nordic myths, including an undead army by one Garret Douglas. While the topics varied among from archeology to telluric currents the letters had one thing in common: the abbreviation ‘D.D.’

     The German biochemist, Dr. Erskine, transcribed several letters to a Yukimura N. from 1935 to 1940.

     The earliest dated letter spoke about his work with D.D. in France. It told of the dangerous occult scientists playing god and seeking supernatural for experimentation. Later letters from that year revealed that the Super Soldier Serum formula at its barest foundations was constructed on D.D. theories, but he could not cross the bridge into the sciences they wished him to study. He warned Yukimura of the groups’ ultimate goal which involved the eradication of all supernatural beings by means of one super creature under D.D. control.

     For the sake of his soul, Dr. Erskine had run from their mentorship, only to be captured by a fellow apprentice, physicist, and father of a new group Hydra-Abteilung. SS Lieutenant General Johann Schmidt forced Erskine to work for him to make a super human. Hydra held his family hostage in Dachau concentration camp and he became prisoner in Hydra controlled Kummersdorf along with a bioengineer by the name of Arnim Zola.

     D.D. medical and genetic techniques were exploited in Schmidt’s research, but for a very different outcome. Hydra intended to create an army of super powered humans for world domination. Human test subjects were being enhanced using spliced genes from supernatural beings. Dr. Erskine was responsible for condensing cellular fibers based on those of captured werewolves in order to synthesize a human’s proteins to accept the super serum, while remaining human.

     Yukimura warned in a short missive that under no circumstance was the doctor to continue the project. Back and forth the doctor asked for assistance to save his family, but his correspondent refused to protect humans.

     ‘ _The fox never found a better messenger than himself_ ,’* the last message sent from Yukimura read.

     But still the project continued, so the group Yukimura worked with annihilated the Hydra scientists, test subjects, and research associated with the project at the Kummersdorf base, destroying any proof Hydra had on the supernatural without a single witness.

     Away in the Bavarian Alps at Castle Kaufmann during the raid, Dr. Erskine lost all his research except one unstable-but-complete sample and his personal journal.

     For his perceived failures, Schmidt had the doctor’s family executed in front of him. The letter sent detailing their deaths was vicious and promised retribution against the Yukimura Clan by his hand, one way or another, because Schmidt stole Erskine’s unstable sample and the man was set on world domination. Red Skull was born and the Nazi-Hydra branch was coming for the Yukimura Clan.

     History told the rest of the story after the strange correspondences stopped. Abraham Erskine went to the Allies with his journal and later finished his work. Captain America destroyed Schmidt and supposedly Hydra in 1945. As the Soviets recently discovered this was not the case. Armin Zola took Schmidt’s sermons to heart and rebuilt Hydra as a sleeper terrorists group within Strategic Scientific Reserve, S.H.I.E.L.D., and later the Soviet’s Department X. Zola was eventually released by the SSR and built the Winter Soldier for the Soviets, but in reality the assassin was a Hydra weapon, Karpov kept Hydra going in Russia after Zola’s death, and now Hydra was stronger than ever.

 

    She sat a long time trying to absorb this information. Truly these men had been lunatics, there was no such thing as werewolves or kitsunes… Surely, if there had been she would have seen it. Deoxyribonucleic acid and its nucleobases do not lie and something atomic must set these individuals apart. She or her colleagues would have known. Why had she not known?

     Insanity had her pacing the ash covered ground as the letters slipped to her feet. Her heel stepped down and clicked a small metal object, she gasped in fright thinking she had stepped on small explosive as she felt it vibrating beneath her boot. Nothing would happen until she lifted her weight off the mine. Sweat formed at her brow and she closed her eyes as helplessness fell over her. She couldn’t die! Not yet!

     So busy praying she missed a ticking noise drawing closer, echoing in the cavernous room, and screamed wildly when a gloved hand grasped her ankle. She fell, scrambling through the burnt debris and old letters trying to yank her leg from the monster that held her.

     The gas masked man with steampunk fetish picked up what she had thought was a mine from the ground and tossed it at her. Screaming she flailed, but no flash of an explosion came. Her hands shook as she looked at the device. It was a small coin sized object with a circle scratched into a small button. Dr. Kudin studied the mark and made out the snake head eating its tail; an ouroboros.

     She could barely hear it over her frightened panting and pounding pulse, but the object was emitting a frequency signal. Curious ticking came from the phasing image of the person that held her booted foot. She blinked to clear her eyes, but it didn’t help, the thing remained blurred as it tilted its head in curiosity. It studied her and then the room it had suddenly appeared in.

     Picking up Zola’s journal, one of the letters fell open. For a long time it watched her and then it read. It pulled a cane from its side and struck it to the floor and not soon after a second form appeared from the shadows. This time it was a monster in women’s clothes blurring to the first’s side.

     “The foxes know too much.” A distorted male’s voice spoke.

     “You are the geneticist, Dr. Lyudmila Kudin, yes?”

     She renewed her fight to free herself. Her shin bone creaked at the bruising warning and she stilled under the intense pressure. “Yes.”

     “Our new apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The fox never found a better messenger than himself’- Irish Proverb
> 
> Wikia and Marvel helped with the info. No Winter Mother program that I know of exists in the Red Room.
> 
> Dr. Deaton travels to Russia in Teen Wolf Season 5 episode 8 "Ouroboros"
> 
> If it's not clear, the Dread Doctors were likely doing experiments in Russia and picked up the frequency emitter that was in Zola's journal. They had ties in the founding of Hydra. All there students went on to do great things. Great, but terrible things :)


	4. Dread Day Lily Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia knew this day would come, but who has come to collect her?

*** May 4, 1993 Böbligen outside of Stuttgart, Germany ***

     The trees just looked weird. Alien to his mental landscape and he couldn’t tell if he missed the damned palm trees or not. He just knew he was far from home.

     Not that First Sergeant Noah Stilinski had a concept of home beyond what unfortunate civilians called their pile of mortared rubble in war torn countries or the Kodak photos of smiling faces his BRAVO crew pinned up in the billets. Home, in the traditional sense, was something he just didn’t have, ever.

     Like many he’d known in his military career he was nurtured by a violent drunk in his formative years. His wealthy father took no heart to him as a boy. To his father it was not his drinking or the abuse that kept him a widowed bachelor, but Noah. He remembered a stream of beautiful women that wised up smartly about his rich father, and moved on, before the bruised child could get attached.

     He gave up on the idea of a mother, so he stopped looking for a home.

     The result was him trying to spend as much time away from his father’s fists. Alone on the streets, he folded into the mischievous arms of life by trial and error with violent results that only a Polish-Jew hot head in a mixed neighborhood could. Hard knocks and all that; it wasn’t long before he became known to society as juvenile delinquent and with a growing police record, the courts took action. Juvie or military academy for the youth; Noah’s father did the first fatherly thing for him and also his last. One signed check, gigantic for his undeserving degenerate spawn, for tuition to San Diego’s closest all-boys Catholic military boarding high school.

     It was Hell.

     And Hell is what scorched away his street-won arrogance and anger; it took the clever teen and forged-in him a sense of purpose beyond the initial desperation to get the hell out of that place. Somewhere in the embers of his misery was what would one day make him an elite soldier. It was a spark and it ignited gloriously. 

     Natural talent easily made him best in his class and later promoted him through the ranks, but it was his embodiment of heart that Noah equally gifted to those he served with, protected, fought against and killed that made him exemplary. While he would never be remembered like Captain America or get a chance to punch Hitler, he stood on the same mantel in the eyes of his peers and commanders.

     From “Eye of the Tiger” blasting out jeep radios deep in Panama’s jungles during Operation Just Cause to Michael Jackson’s “Black or White” thumping through base tents in Desert Storm, one palm tree infested hell to the next, Stilinski was like a guiding light in the darkness. He was the ideal leader.

     So when he finally said no to further promotion in his eight years of service and settled in with his crew of the 10th division of the Army Special Forces they became his home and it showed. They called him ‘Mother’ in his battalion and he felt his past’s concept of the word, a female silhouette walking out the front door into the light and leaving him in the unforgiving dark melt away and replaced with the hard working men of his unit. In turn for the mocking nickname, he made them his boys.

     They were his family and his first home.

     But the Army took it all away from him, including the fucking palm trees and gave him a crisp suit, a wall of politics to nowhere, and miles and miles of fucking spruce trees.

     For whatever reason, he’d been singled out to play interpreter for the Polish delegation at the UN Security Council Resolution 687 in 1991 and they just kept calling him back until there was no going back to the Middle East or to whatever war zone his family was sent. Now he was a decorated green beret serving as a nanny to fucking windbag politicians in Stuttgart.

     He’d seen that promotion for what it was three years ago thanks to a tip off from a former Army Ranger named Nick Fury, which was a bit out of the blue, since he hadn’t talked with the guy for over a decade. He met the imposing man on the fly at some sniper expo hosted by Fort Irwin Army base when he was selected to represent his high school. The man was scouting talent, obviously looking for older talent than his fifteen year old self, but told a young Noah he would keep his eye on him. Turned out the man had a narrower scope on him than he realized. Shit, with one eye and what Noah assumed to be CIA operations to oversee, he didn’t know to be pleased or scared as hell that Fury had kept his promise.

     The poor sod who took the promotion intended for Stilinski was either too dumb to let it go or just didn’t make friends in the right places. He went down hard as the patsy for some senator’s cover of an illicit weapons sale to the terrorist cell Ten Hands not eight months later. Even if it wasn’t Stilinski’s intel that had him dodging a bullet, it sent a clear message to his superiors and enemies that he was connected to a person of great influence.

     The lot of good it did him, someone was angry enough to pull him into this new hell for probably the rest of his career. ‘Beats prison though,’ he shrugged off the thought and set his mind on doing his job.

     “Ms. Wójcik is asking for your attention, Sir.” Noah turned his head away from the window and the passing scenery. The lush forests surrounding the industrial city of Stuttgart were getting sparser and smoke stacks becoming more numerous. It was time to get his head in the game. Yes he hated his job, but he wasn’t going to let his superior officer or any of his lackeys like tonight’s driver have the satisfaction of seeing him fail.

     He turned to the balding sour man with advancing cirrhosis and apologized for his lapse in attention. The Polish UN Security Ambassador Mr. Kowalski just scowled and lifted his chin toward his assistant and continued to rudely stare at the woman’s cleavage. She looked stunning in her formal wear and Noah, while disgusted by the elder man’s lack of tact, couldn’t help but gaze into her beautiful eyes. The curvaceous blonde just smiled sweetly, confident in her looks, and calmly went over her security outline for their entourage’s night out in Polish. ‘Brains too,’ Noah swallowed around his sudden interest in the slightly older ambassador’s aide and focused on his job.

     Two US military generals and a joint delegation of ambassadors from Poland and the US were Stilinski’s charges and hopefully, duties spread among his team and the capable Ms. Wójcik, today should be a cake walk. Really how much trouble could a charity event at an international girls school cause? Given the military and private security teams escorting the many other former satellite-state delegations that were scheduled to attend, sure some egos were bound to get bumped, but this was looking to be a peaceful event.

     First Sergeant Stilinski donned his green beret and stepped from the Mercedes-Benz and turned to the vulgar man’s door while opening it spoke, “Ambassador Kowalski, the Internationale Tag Lilien Schule für Mädchen.”

 

*** One Hour Later, Day Lily International School for Girls, Stuttgart, Germany ***

     John was in foreign territory and surrounded by enemies.

     Sitting at the garden party with an entourage of females while trying to balance a delicate tea cup on a doily lined plate in his lap and keep the foul brew from burning his lap, would have his boys on the ground rolling in tears.

     ‘Mother,’ his nickname chirped him on the winds from the desert where somehow his crew knew he was having a tea party.

     “Are you married?” An eleven year old asked. He was nudged by the pretty blonde and coughed rakishly trying to clear his lungs from the rose petal earl grey that was trying to drown him. The young school girls acting as gracious hosts for the event giggled at the handsome soldier.

     “No, miss.”

     “Marry me?” The girls howled with delight at one of the braver girls, no older than thirteen, had just proposed to a twenty-six year old man.

     “Enough young ladies, this is hardly the decorum of Day Lilies.” A teacher strolled over to their stone bench and the girls pouted at the stuffy teacher, “Please return to the concert hall, intermission will end soon, and the upper years rehearsal will begin shortly.”

     The girls reluctantly chorused, “Yes, Frau Weber,” before leaving the soldier. Though their passionate final looks left Noah Stilinski very disturbed. Having attended an all-boys school, Noah had never gotten over his fear of preteen girls with their bows and braids. It was like they could sense his fear and giggled as one.

     His life was a joke.

     “Sir, if you would see to your security and then please join us,” The teacher simply walked away from him to herd the rest of the garden stragglers into the school.

     Noah wiped his tongue on the doily napkin trying to get the floral taste off his palette. He needed whisky to burn the disgusting flavor away and vowed to drink a bottle when this job was done. Kicking a hydrangea blossom for measure, he set off to checkpoint charlie to get a rundown on the perimeter from the soldiers stationed at the gate, before his mood could sour any more.

     He had just rounded a blind in a large trellis when the soldier sensed movement near the stone wall. He drew his service weapon, quietly taking off the safety, and came upon the disturbance… a student; a truant student by the looks of her just starting to climb the ten foot fence in high heels and a long dress in the growing dark.

     “Hell!” His service weapon dropped from the target and he stowed it at his side, before reaching out to help guide the teen off the fence. His hands settled at her waist without much thought he lifted her down the ground. The sound of the girl’s long dress slipping across the rough stone felt loud to Noah’s ears as it settled around her soft curves from where it had been bunched above her knees as she climbed. He stood with her tucked into his body as she gripped the wrought iron bars on the fence above her, unwilling to let go. Noah could smell the light scent of oranges and pine and rosin from a bow instrument in her dark auburn hair.

     The girl turned into his chest and muttered under her breath in Polish, “ _stuff yourself with hay_.”

     “You know if you want me to get lost, I will. Just… you’re kind of _lunging at the sun with a hoe_ in those shoes.”

     The girl blushed beautifully at the familiar Polish idiom and by the looks of it Noah found his whiskey. Her eyes were like pools of the ember liquid. Their eyes met and it took all his control to look away.

     “Yeah, I guess.” The teen laughed and leaned forward into Noah’s space to remove her shoes.

     Hell, this girl was intent on escape.

     “Look, it wouldn’t be any hair off my chest to lose my job as head security for the U.N. Security Council delegation visiting tonight, but I can’t let you just climb this… It’s dangerous… I could walk you to the date… gate... I meant gate.” And Noah stopped embarrassing himself, he was bumbling like a teenager… with a teenager… _what the hell was he doing?_

     “Not tonight!” She smiled and then stepped back from him and leapt at the fence ready for a second attempt.

     “Ms. Gajos!” A flashlight suddenly found her from the other side of the fence. Noah stepped into the shadows, where the school guard couldn’t see him. “This again! Get inside, I will be informing your Madame of your actions,” he barked and called for an escort.

     Claudia did nothing to reveal Noah and he was thankful because any way you looked this seemed indecent. Like an older pervert cornering an underage girl at her school in the dark. Definitely dishonorable discharge material and he was not watching the school girl’s bum wiggle as she pulled her shoes on under her wrinkled dress…

     He waited until the same bossy teacher from the garden came to wrangle the thwarted escapee into the building by her ear, ouch… before he left his bush and continued his patrol.

     God, he needed a drink.

 

*******

_Disgusting._

     Ms. Wójcik, as Dr. Kudin was known for the night, pushed the Polish ambassador’s cupping hand off her behind as subtly as she could. The disgusting pig simply chortled and then reached over to pinch a German teenager’s cheek and then her mother’s. The drunken man laughed uproariously at the women as they scurried away.

     The musician picked up her bow and silence filled the room.

     Mother was so talented, so perfect, and so ready to be bred and Dr. Kudin was ready for the glory. Enraptured by witnessing the subject play her cello as she had grown tremendously, the geneticist imagined the dark beauty in a halo of light like a Madonna and she the archangel Gabriel with a holy gift to grace this virgin… the woman was pulled from her insane reverence by her company. The man’s hand was back.

_Pig._

     The doctor would kill him. 

     She watched the US soldier across the room. First Sargent Stilinski like the rest of the room was struck by Mother’s playing, hardly paying his charges any attention.

 _Good. It would be easier to get him to follow them_.

     The ambassador’s aid gently pealed a thin strip of gel off her silver bracelet with her handkerchief. The clear substance hardened by the cool metal began to melt and soak into the material. She gathered the fabric and brushed the wetness against the pig’s offending hand, careful to keep the toxin off her skin. The man flailed his hand away and further spread the dampness in. “Just a bit of ice, too cool your fire, sir.”

     “Oh, ho, ho. I like this one.” The Ambassador was predictably looking at her chest and nudged another male guest at his elbow, to concur with his view. The man awkwardly looked away from the view and went back to listening to the cellist.

    “Excuse me while I freshen up, Ambassador.” He was already sweating and would collapse dead before she returned, not that she planned to.

     Once the woman was square to the platform she signaled covertly to the Red Room teacher and with a slight touch to the dress’ belt the message was understood. The doctor peeled out of the room, softening her heeled footsteps and waited.

 

*******

     The soloist stilled and the room thundered with applause. Noah should have been watching the perimeter, but he was transfixed by the angel on stage in the ballroom.

     Auburn hair in gentle wisps curled around her heart shaped face and warm brown eyes blinked soulful tears as she awakened to reality after losing herself in the music. She bowed gracefully once she finally realized the crowd was clapping for her. From small platform stage, she gracefully side stepped the adoring well-wishers before the next girl preforming could scowl any harder.

     It was hard to believe this was the same teen he met earlier, but the girl’s red ear gave her away.

     “Such a blessing! Ms. Claudia Gajos, everyone. Her performance tonight was Bach Cello Suite No. 1. in G and truly beautiful!” The headmistress soaked up the crowd of wealthy donors and waited for the applause to die down. “Three years have passed since this little flower joined our academy from her impoverished country. She has blossomed under our tutelage and will one day play the great halls. Remember her, all that she has overcome to get here and the many other communist girls that need our help, thank you. Our next performance is by….”

     The implication of the Western school’s fat headmistress had anything to do with Claudia’s talent or excellent education rankled the Red Room teacher. Claudia ducked her head as she came to stand next to her knowing her Madame’s ire for the patronizing ideology of the Western staff held for its former eastern bloc residents. Tonight she was on parade for the Western diplomats to pat themselves on the back for their generosity in gifting an unfortunate ex-communist girl a chance for an education. Two people did not make much of a parade. Only Claudia and the Red Room Madame remained at the school. The other two widows had been recalled to Moscow after the first year. Budget cuts and minimum security threat forced the Director to recall his operatives and Claudia couldn’t be happier.

     She was pleased by Europe’s political disarray as it destroyed the ex-widow’s impenetrable mask. The teacher-spy had disclosed all the juicy details that concerned her program’s status during one drunken rant. Claudia had been forgotten amidst the teacher’s wallowing and discovered the fall of the Winter Soldier Op and subsequent restructure of the Black Widow Ops meant her future was in the air. Mistrust in Department X and former KGB by the government put a stop to all black op programs and Claudia was in limbo.

     A very dangerous place to be.

     They would either decide to keep her or kill her, either way she needed out and fast.

 

*******

     Claudia was rushed from the crowd just as a commotion near the bar pulled the room’s attention to a collapsed man. Her teacher was hardly subtle in dragging her from the hall. Claudia attempted to yank from the woman’s grasp, to try and walk over to any number of foreign dignitaries at the party and spill all her Red Room secrets in exchange for protection, but the woman pulled viciously on her hair and locked one of her arms behind her to begin pushing her toward the dance hall’s door.

     Distracted as she might have been by her playing, she knew who the blonde was and the doctor likely waiting for them in a quiet recess beyond the eyes of witnesses. Those blue eyes that peeled away her skin like no other before haunted her nightmares. Dr. Kudin’s face behind a medical mask could not be forgotten in the three years she had spent away from Moscow, no hair color change could ever make Claudia forget.

     Something was happening; something bad. If her teacher managed to pull her away from the room, she would never be free.

     The ex-widow predicted her outburst and quickly pulled a weapon from her tight dress before Claudia could gain the upper hand. The bitch held it to the small of Claudia’s back and pushed until the knife bit into her skin millimeters from her spine.

     “A word and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.”

     Tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded that she understood. The knife pressure retracted and she felt warmth seep around the thin wound. As soon as the knife was clear Claudia locked her legs and attempted to flip the taller woman over her shoulder. The woman’s vicious shove had more than one head turning at the movement, but it was his eyes that made her believe everything would be alright.

 

*******

     Noah had no options. He tossed the obstructing person from the tight ring around the collapsed man; an incredulous squawk was forgotten with one look. The man on the ground was dead and he was one of the men Noah was supposed to have kept safe.

     “Don’t touch him!” An older man jerked his hand back from the pulse point on the dead man’s neck. Even under the low lights of the hall, Noah could see a discolored tint to the dead man’s sweat. A froth of yellow and green bubbled out of his orifices and began to dissolve the tissue it contacted. “Shit! Get away from him. Evacuate! EVACUATE NOW!”

     The Ambassador’s fat swollen stomach looked like it was about to rupture and half the onlookers were yelling at Noah to save the man. “He’s dead! And you will be too if you wait!”

     “Well I never.” “But Daddy! It’s my turn to play!”

     “Ark to Rabbit. Code Red at Hall 1. Unknown toxin exposure, alpha level priority, alpha-siera-siera on premises. Over.” Noah looked around the room for anything that would give him a clue as to how this happened.

     A high timber voice squeaked, “Assassin!” Noah’s security support was ill equipped and untested. Rich boys with important family names served in the cushy-safe position out of the German post. This would be difficult.

     “Rodger, Rabbit! I need backup, cover exits, evac for exposure. Charlie-delta-charlie level 01. Over.”

     “Toxin?”  “Oh my!”  “Mommy!” “An assassin?”

     “Leave the building, now!” He repeated it in three other languages and little happened.

     Noah was finished with his orders being ignored by the still gawking crowd. He removed his service weapon and fired two shots into a Rocco-era stained glass window of a harp with ugly fat cherubs -good riddance- and the people scrambled for the exits as the glass littered the ground.

     He turned to check if the South entrances were clearing and saw a jumble of two individuals making slow progress out with their own crowd of scared onlookers. It was a fight. Noah caught the eyes of Ms. Gajos as she was brutally shoved through the doors. No, this was a kidnapping.

    “Ark to Control. Code 9. Code 9 in progress south hall entrance. I need backup.” People were shouting at the teacher and falling to the ground clutching wounds. She had a knife and moved like a professional killer.

     “Whiskey tango foxtrot, Ark, copy!”

     Noah ignored the pointless call and rushed through the doors. Finally other security was falling into order and he heard those men shouting commands to ensure the wounded civilians safely evacuated the space. Two others from the German team flanked him as he rounded the corner in pursuit of the kidnapper.

     He fell sideways and avoided a thrown knife. “Gun!”

     It was too late for one of the security, as the man caught the bullet between his eyes. The assassin, Noah presumed, kept at him and they exchanged fire, while his support managed to pull a side table over for cover in the long door-less hall. The woman charged and did a flip over the table like this was a martial arts movie and simultaneously shot the now exposed man in his stomach, and didn’t slow once the mark was down. She came straight at Noah. He feinted left and dodged a heel kick to his body. Noah swung and just managed to catch her shoulder, but she spun with the punch and her gun settled right at his temple.

      _What the fuck was this?_

     Noah stilled and waited, no shot was fired.

     “Drop the gun,” the middle aged teacher-assassin spoke coolly and didn’t that sting; he was in the best fighting shape of his life and Ms. Martin the Middle School teacher outmaneuvered him.

     “Do as she says.” A second woman curled around the corner. As she stepped into the light, Noah could see the second perpetrator was the Polish diplomat’s aid, Ms. Wójcik, and she wasn’t alone; the young Ms. Gajos was held tightly to the blonde’s chest with a gun to her head.

     A clatter echoed in the foyer as the assassin kicked his dropped weapon away. He could make out shouts of security around the school, but no one else was in this deserted hall.

     “What now?” He tried for cool, but he was terrified for the teen and a little for himself.

      Ms. Wójcik’s arm moved from under the breasts of her hostage up to the girl’s neck in order to grab at something in her plunging neckline. A necklace was retrieved and the woman settled it in her open palm in one hand, and with the other still holding the gun, she managed to depress a button. “We wait.”

     

*******

     His radio was buzzing with activity asking for his status. Help, what good they were, was coming.

     It was only a moment latter that the chatter fuzzed in and out, like something was disturbing the frequency and then his com radio went silent.

     Three sets of heavy boots clacking down the darkened hall and approached their position from his back. The repeated gush of air breathing through a respirator and a clicking sound caused chills to break down his neck. How was a hazardous materials team here so quick? Noah stayed motionless wary of the assassin’s gun trained on him and watched as terror covered Ms. Gajos’ face.

      _This was not good._

     Apparently his captor agreed. The assassin turned and fired shots at the approaching figures. Direct impacts did nothing as the figures phased away. In a blink, Noah could feel a tight restriction on his arms as he was corralled to the side of the hall by one of the attackers. That left the female assassin exposed to a long silver pike strike from a second assailant. Her body lifted off the floor from the impact that skewered her through her chest.

      The teen screamed from the sight.

      The assassin groaned in pain, “Who? Not Red Roo-” she gurgled and fell still, slipping off the weapon and her body crumpled to the floor. A pool of inky blood spilled from her wound in the moon lit hall.

      The figure with the blood stained cane turned to the blonde woman. The ticking of its movements like electric pops on a bad circuit as it studied the crying girl with great curiosity. Noah tried to pull away and found himself lifted into the air and slammed against the wall and plaster chips littered him. The new angle exposed the inhuman person to the light. A full face plate like the armor of an arthropod made of thick metal and vertical slit grill over the mouth with small eye holes differed from the large goggles of the others. Noah wondered whose nightmare these beings crawled out from.

     “Your associate was not compliant, Apprentice Kudin.”

     “Surgeon, the Madame had only loyalty for the Red Room. She was expecting someone else tonight.”

     “Unacceptable.”

     “Well it hardly matters now, she’s dead… Master.”

      Rage was not the right state for the being called Surgeon, but it was close. “She was to be an experiment.”

     “I’m sorry!” Kudin flinched away. Noah had a chance to look at Kudin, as she was now called. He saw a streak of silver running from her ear down her neck and into her bountiful cleavage. She spoke again in a whimpering voice, “Perhaps the soldier will do, Master.”

     Noah coughed the plaster dust in the face of the creature grinding him into the wall and screamed, “Let go!”

     The surgeon walked over to Noah, “Put him down, Pathologist. Stilinski shall not be damaged. His uses are still viable, unlike others…”

     Shaking and just able to keep his feet after the wind was knocked out of his lungs, Noah felt worn leather fingers clasp his chin. The soldier stared into the leader’s mask and watched as an array of various lenses took time to study him.

     “ _The righteous man walks in his integrity. His children are blessed after him._ ”

     Noah’s inspection must have passed as he was not gutted by the cane that pinned him still. It dragged off his chest as its wielder turned to the frightened teen for her inspection. It seemed very pleased by what it found.

     “Solomon has given us a path and Dr. Kudin the map, the mother is our vessel and her child the _treasure_.” The frequency of the freaks collective pleasure pierced the exposed ears in the room. Together Claudia, Kudin, and Noah all flinched as it felt like electricity was tracing their nervous systems and the atoms were coming apart.

     When they could open their eyes from the painful sensation, they found that they were no longer in the school.

     The group was somehow transported into a tile lined room that smelt of old blood and mold. Bright operating lights basked sleek metal tables and leather restraints in bright light and a glow of green emanated from a tank at the far end of the room. Fear tore through the captives as they studied the contents of the tank. A monster floated in the fluid; somehow they had appeared in the labs of mad scientists.

     Pathologist once again took hold of Noah’s arms and clasped him to a manacle on the wall near a drain. Kudin stood and pulled the crying teen up with her. The woman looked excited and maniacal, so much the more now that silver fluid had begun dripping from her eyes.

     “Perfect ‘true evil’ by corrupting ‘true good’. From innocence flowering, two fruits she shall bear. One fathered by the righteous, a blessed child conceived, only to vanish to its winter twin _par ê_ _ntre en cloque_.”

     “Wait! Êntre en cloque, ‘to be blistered’, what do you intend?” The blonde pushed the shaking teen behind her, but kept an iron grip on Claudia’s wrist.

     “The corruption.” Surgeon clicked and studied the mercurial fluid dripping from the woman’s eyes.

     “No! She must remain pure. She is the Winter Mother, a pure lotus blossom! This is not acceptable; we have a viable sample for insemination.” The woman maneuvered the student away from the two hovering around them.

     “Negative, Hydra had long ago sabotaged your work.”

     “WHAT? Even after everything I did for you. What you’ve done to make me stronger.” Claws grew from Kudin’s fingers and her eyes glowed yellow.

     Claudia screamed as her wrist was punctured. Noah tried to break the restraint, but it held fast and he could do nothing as blood oozed from the cuts.

     “Silence, apprentice!” The Surgeon spoke and raised his cane. He sliced off the raging woman’s arm to release the hurt girl. Dual screams filled the operating theater as the limp severed arm plopped into a puddle of blood at their feet. “You are a failure.”

     “The experiment is a failure.” The third unidentified assailant concurred.

     “No please, I am viable, I am a geneticist! I can help the Dread Doctors, just give me a mask.”

     “We already have a geneticist.” With that the Surgeon pierced Kudin through the neck and spinal cord with his pike and she crumpled to the floor dead.

     Claudia slipped through the silver liquid bubbling out of the wound and scrambled over to Noah. Noah placed pressure over her wound and together they huddled and suffered together as they watched the hellish scene. The Dread doctors began dissecting the woman’s corpse. They put certain organs away in jars filled with formaldehyde. The long claws went in another tin shelved next to various species parts and aborted fetuses.

     And when they were done with her, their attention turned back to them, “Hydra’s Winter Soldier shall take her unwilling, as he has no will, and the incubator has no choice. Such defiled innocence at the babe’s conception, marked for life as evil, even before life.”

     Claudia tried to bolt, but Pathologist dragged her back by her hair and she stumbled and fell into Noah. Noah was seething mad and held her tight, “That does not make a child evil!”

     “The righteous man may be correct.” The Surgeon mumbled, “But the evil twin embolization syndrome hypothesis has been proposed and will proceed. No life can escape winter save the hardiest of beasts, the serum will insure so. You will help to create our chimera.”

     "Hail Hydra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the radio calls and codes are totally made up. If anyone wants to help come up with better ones let me know! 
> 
> So we finally are getting to some action!
> 
> If it's not clear the Dread Doctors intend to impregnate Claudia with fraternal twins from two different fathers because she naturally can release more than one egg each cycle. Noah Stilinski provides his DNA and the other father is the Winter Soldier. Because of the serum's nature, one of the twin's will end up being absorbed by the other creating a chimera. In doing so the embryo will be able to survive to full term, something Hydra has never been able to do before with their other breeding attempts.
> 
> So maybe a warning for the death of the vanished twin for the next chapter? I really don't like to over tag. 
> 
> Also, the doctors have long been manipulating things with in Hydra. Noah's job change among many other things. 
> 
> I hope you look forward to the next chapter and please let me know how I am doing?


	5. Ready to Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a day of science! 
> 
> The creation of the Dread Doctor's chimera is set to happen. Ms. Gajos is already confirmed pregnant by the righteous man's forced donation. All that's left is to fertilize the second egg with Hydra's assistance. The corrupted creation by means of a manipulated Winter Soldier will then absorb the righteous embryo and together form their evil chimera fetus. The child will make the best vessel for Sebastien's soul.
> 
> The Dread Doctors dream of bringing back the beast of Gevaudan. Hydra's director will make sure it's just a dream. He has other plans for the Asset's spawn. He has no need for an out of control monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape. It's not explicit, but you know it just happened and Claudia is not even aware anymore. I can see how this in itself can be a trigger to many people. This part plays more into the lack of free will than anything. There may be later instances of punishment that use sexual humiliation against Stiles by Hydra agents, but that is a couple chapters on (if it is even going to be part of the story). Please if you feel differently about not properly warning things or think I missed something let me know and I will make the appropriate changes.
> 
> Warning for violence and death.

*** July 4, 1993 ***

      _Headlights through the trees_.

     It was numbness, void of all senses, and then lightness. It burnt and froze at the same time and after a while he could blink his eyes open and see.

     A dark cement ceiling.

    _A car door bent and window smashed._

     A dark cement ceiling.

      _Stark. Why was he thinking of Howard?_

     His mind was floating and he felt wrong in his body. An agonizing pain from his left arm felt freshly severed. Pain tore through his synapses.

     A dark cement ceiling.

      _Zola._

     As he rolled to his side to spew, a cold weight pushed the phantom feeling away. A metal arm prosthesis. It clicked as tiny mechanisms allowed him complete function and then his mind clicked. No other echoes of memories came; there was only the darkness and a cement ceiling. Calibration was completed after cryostasis. Asset operative designation was Winter Soldier, full compliance mode was set for Hydra affiliated handlers only. His thoughts had settled.

     They had let him recover on a cot this time, instead of the hard cement floor. It was cold. Asset hated the cold. A skittish servant fed him, while his guards joked about him needing the energy. Asset’s handler provided no kit, no weapons, a standard hydra workout uniform, and then informed him of the mission type: Regeneration.

     “Ready to comply.”

 

*******

     His lips ghosted over a small mark at the base of the target’s neck and he shuttered his release. Chest heaving in gasps as he rocked through the last spurts and his arms fell tangled in the crown of dark auburn hair. He basked in the warmth of the body he curled over and then pulled away from the breeding table into parade rest as he was trained.

     Drips of their mixed fluids pooled from his sex, cooling against his strained thighs and then fell to the tile floor below where the remnants of their earlier couplings coated a hydra motif. The slick then trickled into a drain in the operating theatre.

    Leather bindings kept his target’s unconscious body from falling from the padded table to the cold floor. The asset’s stamina had long outlasted the younger target, but the Winter Soldier’s endurance was fading. He hoped his part was finished. He did not wish to be punished for something out of his control, but his body could not comply with further instructions to copulate. His handler's demands had long passed his threshold and he was sore. No doubt the target felt the most pain of their mission.

     'His little soldier was done.'

     “Against the wall, Soldier.” He looked over at the blinking red camera and complied with the radioed voice.

     A hydra guard stepped through with a long hose and sprayed down his body and then did a quick wash to the floor, but left the girl sullied. The guard then tossed a pair of sweats at Asset and he donned them quickly. Two more guards walked in and snickered at the sight of the debauched young female.

     Asset remained unaffected. There had been many females in her position over the years. Some were allowed freedom in their breeding like the widows who used him to practice their sparrow techniques and it was equally satisfying in lust and violence. Other times took a clinical approach like today’s coupling and used restraints. Never was there any consent by either party. They were assets and must comply with all orders.

     As his heartbeat recovered, he fought off his post coitus drowsiness. The mission scope was complete, the female was thoroughly seeded, but her extraction still required his alertness. The Winter Soldier’s team was collaborating with a fringe Hydra group, one whose purpose was only known to the Director and they would be here soon to collect the female subject.

     For reasons similar to hydra’s extraction out of Siberia, the Dread Doctors had to abandon their headquarters in Russia. The Director had allowed the group use of the medical facilities in an abandoned Japanese military silo in South Korea. The sublevel maze and bunker was probably occupied last during WWII. It was obviously being rehabilitated by Hydra, given the construction, but the Hydra decorator did have time to artistically tile floor with the skull and tentacles logo just to be clear whose territory the Dread Doctors visited.

     Ringing in Asset’s head had him grabbing at his temple. The buzzing was battering at his mind and the pulsing sound was getting louder. Panting through his discomfort, his inherent survival sense had the Winter Soldier tensing because something very dangerous approaching, but he couldn’t shake the pressure.

     His guards looked nervously from him to the metal swinging doors. Through the door’s portal window a tall masked person suddenly appeared. The operating lights flickered on and off and the Director’s camera shorted out as the doors opened and three figures approached. Heavy tubes and goggles adorned the Dread Doctors’ masks. The Winter Soldier presumed them to be volunteers of Dr. Zola’s early bioengineering experiments possibly before WWI as their biotechnology looked quite dated and sounded too loud for modern materials.

     A bruised and furious male was dragged in chains behind the doctors. “You fucking….” A buzzing noise echoed around the chamber and the male trembled to the floor as electricity arched into the guy from a taser rod.

     “Mission report,” The leader of the Dread Doctors spoke.

     Winter Soldier was fighting the headache the proximity these strange beings caused. His nose started dripping blood as memories leaked through his conditioning. Memories the Chair had stolen from years ago.

_Mindlessly staring at the dirty uniform of an injured war prisoner across from him, he lost all sense of hope. The cramped cage was full of men that wore the same red shield with silver and white battlement, encircled by gold letters on blue coat of arms with the words Por Patria Et Gloria. Their desire to replace the 107 th regiment’s badge with a woman’s legs in heels for their nickname ‘Silk stocking regiment’ had long been forgotten. They would never see another dame. They were going to die as Zola’s experiments._

_Grip hold snapping off a train car… reaching for a hand… falling… a river……_

     A scream tore from his throat as the soldier’s conditioning faltered and he couldn’t comply. He collapsed, kneeling with his head between his legs in agony. Hydra’s control was being threatened and his primary defense was to neutralize all threats.

     “Mission Report!” The muffled voice exploded any last understanding of the situation and he lashed out against the perceived coup to Hydra control.

     Like a panther, the soldier sprung from his crouch and tackled the enemy agent. He was met with equal force in strength and was tossed to the side. Hydra’s two guards approached and tried to neutralize the out of control asset. Asset quickly disarmed one guard, shot him and broke the other’s neck with a side kick. He turned to the doctors and fired the appropriated gun.

     The Dread doctor, holding the prisoner, could not avoid the bullet and collapsed to the ground dead. The other doctor phased out of existence and appeared behind him with a blur of motion. Asset crouched low and swept the legs out from under the female doctor. A slash tore through the exposed skin of his chest when the leader used his cane to try and slow the weapon down. Asset with his super reflexes aimed the gun and managed to pierce the disappearing doctor with a chest shot.

     Meanwhile the male prisoner had stolen the taser rod from the deceased doctor and shocked the distracted female doctor. The charge did little, but it was enough time for Asset to hold the gas mask tubing and yank. The gas combusted as the captive’s second taser shock ignited the escaping heliox mixture. The fire ball exploded outwards and the Winter Soldier was blasted into the wall. The Dread Doctor’s body fell back and ignited the already dead male. A miasma of burning flesh quickly covered the previously thick scent of sex in the room.

     The lead doctor had been injecting his scarred arm with a syringe of green fluid and seemed to recover immediately from the bullet wound. The limber Winter Soldier lifted off the tiled floor, blood seeping down his side, and circled the last doctor. At a sufficient percent for combat, the Winter Soldier met his opponent in combat once again.

 

*******

     As the monsters fought, Noah took his chance. He unhooked as many of the chains as he could. The hand restraints were too tight to be unbuckled by him, but he was able to release Claudia from the apparatus. He tucked the cold girl into his chest and carried her unconscious form out of the operating room. The area was dark from the Dread Doctors’ electromagnetic interference. Noah had no idea what had happened back there, but he was going to all he could to never allow Claudia or his future child to fall back into that hell.

 

*******

     Just as the Surgeon pierced the Winter Soldier with a pike through the leg, Alexander Pierce along with a contingent of armed men burst into the operating room. The Hydra Head held aloft a sonic emitter and the Dread Doctor’s image became clear. While the doctor’s phasing was disrupted, the Winter Soldier surged forward and caught the Surgeon’s neck with in enhanced bionic arm. The doctor began choking.

     “Soldier?” Pierce called.

     The assassin kept squeezing.

     “Soldier!”

     The doctor’s mask snapped as the metal locking mechanism broke under the pressure. Pierce watched with fascination as the scared wrinkled face of the ancient human was revealed.

     “Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car. Soldier?” Pierce finished the trigger sequence and the assassin dropped the still breathing Dread doctor to the floor and turned to his controller.

     The cool answer came as the Director expected, “Ready to comply.”

     “Your work has been a gift to mankind. Prep him after medical and then wipe him.”

     The squad left with the limping soldier, now at complete ease as his brain was quiet and only his controller’s words held weight.

     Pierce observed the damage his soldier inflicted on Surgeon and the other husks of the once dreaded Dread Doctors. “It seems, Doctor, that your manipulation of frequencies has revealed vulnerability in Hydra’s control of our weapon. Had I not been in residence for this meeting, your archaic backwater program would have cost Hydra its greatest asset. I will not allow this to stand.”

     “Backwater? I am the science that built this organization! You have yet to see Hydra's greatest asset. The Winter Soldier pales to the likes of the Beast of Gévaudan! Sebastien Valet will forever triumph over your James Buchanan Barnes.”

     “Pseudoscience has no future in Hydra. My predecessors put up with your obsessive romance for a dead werewolf for far too long.”

     “You dare-”

     The director cut the old wind bag off by severing the proverbial head of Hydra right off and for once two more would not be taking the doctor’s place.

     "Hail Hydra."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There dead! Not mauled by their own creation, but that of their student's. Since Zola was their apprentice at one point in the past and Hydra started under Red Skull another student.
> 
> Almost to the start of teen Stiles appearance. One more chapter left in Part I. Then we get to post-nogitsune Stiles in November 2011 with the rest of the Avengers.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
